


We're Much Better Than That

by goldendiana



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Goodbyes, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 13:50:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldendiana/pseuds/goldendiana
Summary: post season 6 finale, sherlock and joan are saying goodbye.





	We're Much Better Than That

Somehow she knew. She knew he would get his ass involved in something.  
Just didn’t think it would be like this.  
After leaving the office of special agente Malleck, the ride back home was silent. She normally likes to listen to some music while wacthing the view of New York’s streets or she talks with Sherlock about any subject that comes up. But now she was alone and there was so much going on in her mind that even music wasn’t good right now.  
What a mess he had leaved her in.  
The thought of him living on another country, alone, unstable was so scary. And, for her, lonely. That house was too big for her alone.Obviously she had other friends and Family, but he was her partner. Her roomate. Her bestfriend.  
How after 6 years he was going to do that to her? Like nothing that happend mattered. Just because he thought waiting wasn’t gonna do it. Who the hell was him to know?  
Sherlock Holmes. The most inteligente person on Earth, of course.  
She was so deep in her thoughts that only noticed she had arrived when the cab driver was looking at her like she was crazy or wasn’t gonna pay.  
After closing the front door, she saw him sitting on the little couch that stayed on hall. She didn’t think he would still be here. They shared eye contact and it seemed that time had stopped. So he stand up. She walked to him. They didn’t said a word.  
For seconds that felted like days. Just they eyes. His expression of tiredness just like hers. So she spoke.  
“Wasn’t you supposed to be in England?”  
“Well i am” – he said with a soft smile but soon changed his expression. – “Not quite yet. But i have an airplane waiting for me in Kennedy.”  
“So that’s it.” – Joan said with her eyes transmitting anger and sadness at the same time. The emotions inside her were fighting a battle. “You are really gonna leave like that.”  
“Watson, you have to understand..” – But she didn’t let him finish. The anger was consuming her.  
“Understand what? That you had no choice? You were protecting my reputation? Is that you are gonna throw at me? How about my life, Sherlock? Have ever stopped to think about the damage you’re causing leaving? How can i confront everyone saying that you are a murder?! How do you think i can move on? Like nothing happend?” - Her eyes were closing to let the tears fall. But she didn’t do it.  
“Watson.” – He called and closed his eyes for a second, so the tears wouldn’t fall. His voice was so weak. – “Everything i did, every single one, was for your safety. I am sacrificing very little of my freedom. But you? You can continue your job, adopt a child and live your life.”  
“How am i gonna do it without you?” – Her voice was cracking more than ever. The emotions were stuck in her throat and it was suffocating. – “ How am i gonna raised a kid without your advices? Your knowledge about everything? Tell me, how am i supposed to live with this hole in my life? “  
“You said i wouldn’t have any responsibilities.” – He laugh even knowing it was a difficult moment. And the fun wasn’t around.  
“You and i knew it was a lie. Because you are an important part of my life” – She said and put her hand in his arm.  
Sherlock closed his eyes one more time. Feeling her touch was almost healing. And seeing her face like that was a pain he didn’t want to feel. That’s why he needed to be out of her life, so she could live a normal one. So he opened his eyes and started to walk. But she grabbed his arm again.  
“Sherlock i need you to say goodbye to me. I can’t live with you going and not saying goodbye to me.” – The tears were already coming down from her eyes even with the effort to stay tough.  
But saying goodbye to her would make it even more real. It was painfull. Would mark this day. The day that he left her.  
So he turned and started going towards the door. He couldn’t look at her face without breaking down anymore. But he heard she calling his name. Like a beg. A cry for him to stay. Or at least say goodbye.  
Stay at home. Where he belonged.  
Everything happend to fast. He turned back to see her eyes red and glassy and the expression of lost in her face. He walked at her. Took one more look at her face before doing the craziest thing in his life.  
He kissed her.  
Like the world was going to end. Like it was his last breath and he wanted to share with her. His cure. The goodbye.  
His hands holding her face like nothing else mattered. And it didn’t.  
Just he and she. Their last moment. The thing he was going to remember when he missed home.  
Her.  
She was his home. Anywhere in the world.


End file.
